Otoosame : Mezamenesai, Otome
by CFMA Team - Nina-sama
Summary: [Otome] 2007. Monde moderne. Un peu partout dans le monde, des jeunes filles se retrouvent confrontées à d'étranges pierres semblant tout droit sorties d'une légende...Gomen pour la présentation peu claire du chap 1...[Merci à mes reviewers !]
1. Chapter 1 : Découvertes

**Nom** : Otoosame

**Rating** : disons T, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer précisément après...

Les personnages m'appartiennent, mais les Otome qu'elles vont représenter sont la propriété de Sunrise, malheureusement...

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic sur Mai-Otome !

J'espère que ma première fic vous plaira !

Nina-sama

"Mata ashitaaa !!!"

Nina sourit et partit en courant en direction de son domicile. Les cours venaient de se terminer, et elle devait faire vite si elle voulait se changer avant de repartir à son cours particulier de littérature.

Hayaku, hayaku, Nina, tu peux le faire !

Elle arriva hors d'haleine chez elle et courut à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche. Sa mère la vit passer en souriant.

"- Ohayô, Nina. Tu vas à ton cours ?

- Haiiii ! Gomene, Okaasan, mais je dois me dépêcher !"

Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bains et sa mère entendit le bruit de l'eau dix secondes plus tard.

Ahlàlà, Nina...

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit toute habillée et attrapa son sac.

"- J'y vais, Okaasan, ittekimaaaas !

- Oui, à plus tard. Fais attention à toi !"

Mais Nina, déjà dehors, ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle courait déjà à vive allure vers le lycée, serrant dans sa main gauche un pendentif en forme de coeur rouge sombre, presque noir.

Ojisama...j'arrive.

Celestine descendit de cheval. Elle donna une petite tape amicale sur l'encolure de Galacta et la ramena dans son box en regardant la verdure autour d'elle.

"- Eh bien, Miss Celestine, tout s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, Adam. Galacta a été fantastique.

- Alors c'est parfait. Laissez-moi m'en occuper, votre père vous attend dehors.

- Yes. Thanks."

Elle tendit les rênes au palefrenier et courut vers la limousine qui était garée devant les boxes.

"Father !"

Elle monta rapidement dans la voiture. Son père lui sourit, assis sur la banquette à côté.

"- Hello, my Celestine. Alors ?

- Great ! Ce cheval est vraiment exceptionnel. Nous avons des chances pour le concours, Father.

- Excellent. Well, allons-y. Ton professeur de piano t'attend à la maison."

La limousine démarra, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.

"Bloub bloub bloub !"

Un jeune homme plongea dans l'eau et récupéra une fille au fond de la piscine, qui se noyait.

"Gwaaa..."

Le jeune homme soupira.

"Signora, vous êtes vraiment mauvaise pour la natation, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ariana acquiesca.

"Scusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

Elle se leva et chancella vers son professeur, qui était désespéré.

"Ariana, à l'avenir, évite de plonger. Tant que tu ne sauras pas nager en tout cas."

Ariana, penaude, baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le bord en attendant la fin du cours.

Ahi, je suis vraiment nullissima...

Une fois le cours terminé, elle se leva et partit dans les vestiaires en compagnie de ses camarades. Chiara vint vers elle et lui sourit.

"Ariana, tu devrais faire attention. Ma, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver."

Ariana fit une moue contrariée et tourna la tête.

Le car ramena la classe à l'école, où Ariana avait laissé son vélo.

"- Ariana, on se voit demain !

- Si, et fais attention en prenant ton bain ce soir !

- On ne sait jamais, stupida Ariana !"

Elle partit en pédalant aussi vite qu'elle le put sous les quolibets de ses camarades de classe.

Sono loro che sono stupidi, na !

"Comme vous le savez, ta zoa trekei...eh oui, souvenez-vous, on utilise le singulier dans ce cas-là."

Matsaki réprima un baillement. Elle savait déjà tout ça. Avec une moyenne de 20 en grec ancien, elle trouvait que les cours allaient trop lentement. Enfin, la cloche sonna, et elle bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter dehors. Elle voulait absolument passer un coup de fil à sa correspondante anglaise, Sheena. C'était sa meilleure amie, et elle lui téléphonait tous les jours, la connaissant depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans.

"..."

Soudain, une voix douce et posée résonna dans le combiné.

"- Yes ?

- Kalimera, Sheena. C'est Matsaki.

- Yeah, I know. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je sors de grec ancien là."

Sheena pouffa.

"- Tu as dû trouver ça borry, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Comme d'habitude. Mais le prof est sympa, alors ça passe. Dis-moi, ça tient toujours pour Samedi ? Je viens te chercher à quelle heure ?

- Oui oui, Saturday. Viens vers...aw, mon avion arrive à 14 heures. Well...disons 13 heures 30. O.K. ?

- Pas de problème. Sheena...

- Hum ?

- Ephraisto. Je suis contente que tu puisses venir.

- Mais c'est moi qui te remercie, Matsaki. Ca me fait so plaisir de te revoir."

Matsaki sourit, mais se retourna soudainement en entendant son nom.

"Matsaki Krater, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à téléphoner dans les couloirs."

La jeune fille jura dans sa barbe, puis répondit à Sheena :

"Désolée, je dois te laisser. Les surveillants..."

Sheena comprit.

"O.K., Matsaki. No problem. See you soon !"

Matsaki raccrocha et courut vers l'entrée du lycée. Elle était scolarisée dans le plus grand lycée de la capitale grecque, et celui-ci disposait d'un parking pour les motos et les scooters. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son attaché-case et enfila sa combinaison de moto, puis son casque. Elle monta ensuite sur son bolide.

GO !

Et Matsaki démarra en trombe, rasant les élèves de sa classe qui l'admiraient tous, dans un bruit assourdissant de moteur.


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

Alors, vu que les étoiles et les tirets ne sont pas pris en compte, j'ai effectué des changements de présentation.

1) ooooooooooooooooooooooo : séparation entre deux parties (deux filles différentes)

2) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx : séparation au sein d'une même partie (un peu plus tard dans le récit)

3) Pensées en **gras.**

4) Un lexique se trouve maintenant en fin de chapitre, pour pouvoir s'y retrouver. Il est valable pour les chapitres 1 et 2. Il disparaîtra dans un moment, vous verrez bien pourquoi... (note d'Auré : c'est quoi ce suspense ? Oo)

Enjoy

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Boston College, université de New-York. Dans le bureau du proviseur, une femme faisait les cent pas.

"Mrs. Juliet Webfang. Ca doit faire...au moins cinq fois que je vous vois ici. Est-ce normal, selon vous ?"

La jeune fille concernée lâcha sa lime à ongles et regarda la proviseure en biais.

"-Je travaille suffisamment pour être classée quatrième. Je ne vois pas en quoi le reste vous regarde.

-Peut-être, mais vous nuisez à la réputation de cet établissement ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas traîner dans les rues mal famées à des heures tardives ? Si vous vous faites prendre alors que vous portez l'uniforme de Boston College, non seulement vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis, mais en plus, vous aller jeter la disgrâce sur l'université la plus prestigieuse du pays. Réfléchissez un peu, un peu de bon sens ne vous ferait pas de mal. Well, well, well...Dois-je prendre des sanctions, Mrs. Webfang ?"

Juliet soupira d'un air ennuyé.

"Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Moi, tant que je suis vivante, le reste m'importe peu. La réputation n'est rien face au danger. Et je peux vous assurer que je me suis déjà battue contre des mecs vraiment bourrins, strong quoi. Et je suis là."

La femme en face devenait écarlate.

"Votre langage dépasse l'entendement ! Votre insolence n'a d'égale que votre talent, et c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à ne prendre que des mesures à valeur préventive pour vous mettre en garde."

Elle se leva et écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur un papier.

"Vous serez consignée à l'université pendant une période de trois jours. Vous aurez une chambre à part dont les fenêtres sont garnies de barreaux. Que cela vous serve de leçon."

Un homme entra, récupéra le papier et accompagna Juliet dans sa "geôle". Elle s'installa et examina l'état des lieux.

"Shit, c'est vraiment pourri ici. Allez..."

Elle sortit sa lime et appuya sur un bouton. Une lame tranchante en sortit alors, et Juliet s'approcha des barreaux avant de dire, dans un murmure :

"It's gonna be a piece of cake..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une foule en délire (uu) hurlait dans une salle de la capitale allemande.

"Henrietta, Henrietta, Henrietta !"

L'apostrophe était adressée à une lutteuse blonde aux yeux violets, à la carrure imposante, qui se battait dans l'arène centrale. Son adversaire semblait avoir un mal fou à maintenir sa position devant la force herculéenne déployée par la championne nationale.

"Komm schon, Henrietta !"

La lutteuse fronça les sourcils et poussa un cri de rage, envoyant valser la malheureuse qui avait eu la malchance de remporter la demi-finale par terre. Une clameur s'éleva du public, et Henrietta leva les bras en signe de victoire.

"Danke, danke !"

Peu après, son amie la rejoignit dans les vestiaires.

"Formidable, Henrietta ! You're the best !"

La lutteuse finit d'enfiler ses vêtements de rechange et sourit en se plaçant devant elle d'un air de héros ayant terrassé une bête féroce.

"Har, je le sais. Une lutteuse doit avoir des tripes !"

La jeune fille pouffa, puis, elles partirent ensemble du stade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rah, fait chaud ici...( )"

Malika et son chat essayaient de ne pas trébucher sur les charbons ardents qui dévalaient les flancs du Piton de la Fournaise. Elles récoltaient des roches magmatiques afin de les revendre aux touristes peu téméraires et enclins à braver la montagne enragée.

"Bon, on en a suffisamment...tiens ?"

Malika se pencha en avant et ramassa une pierre étrange, noire à l'extérieur comme du basalte, mais avec une lumière rouge qui semblait émaner de l'intérieur.

"Jolie pierre...peut-être qu'elle a de la valeur. Après tout..."

Elle ne la jeta cependant pas dans le sac avec les autres, mais la mit sans sa poche pour sa collection personnelle.

"Allez, on y va !"

Elle entreprit alors de descendre jusqu'au village, où l'attendait son frère.

"Soeur, il est tard ! Où tu étais ?"

Elle entra vivement dans la grande case en marmonnant qu'elle avait travaillé toute la journée, puis déposa son fardeau avant de gagner la petite pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Elle s'assit à même le sol et examina la pierre trouvée dernièrement.

**Quelle drôle de caillou. Il est chaud au centre, très chaud, mais glacé au bord...je devrais essayer de le casser pour voir**.

Elle passa par la fenêtre et fit quelques pas vers la mer, où elle trempa le caillou noir. Celui-ci se mit à fumer. Malika rentra ensuite et se saisit d'une noix de coco stockée dans sa pièce, puis tapa avec sur la roche. Au bout de quelques coups, elle se fendit, puis se brisa. Malika écarquilla alors les yeux devant sa trouvaille.

C'était un petit bijou rouge étincelant, qui ressemblait à une pierre précieuse. Il était intact malgré les coups répétés subis par son enveloppe de magma solide. Malika le prit dans sa main et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas chaud, mais brillait en revanche d'un éclat rouge vif.

"Ben ça alors...('Oo)"

Elle observa longuement la petite pierre, puis la rangea dans ses affaires, son frère l'appelant pour qu'elle l'aide à trier la récolte du jour.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nina passa le portail du lycée à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'arrêta devant la salle de littérature. Elle n'eut même pas à frapper à la porte, puisque son professeur l'attendait sur le seuil.

"Ara, Niina, doucement...tu sais, si tu arrives deux minutes après l'heure prévue, ce n'est pas un drame."

La jeune fille, haletante, réussit à articuler :

"Hai, Oji...sama...demo...je n'aime pas être en retard."

L'homme sourit et s'écarta afin de laisser entrer Nina, puis la suivit, affichant un air inquiet, et s'installa en face d'elle pour débuter le cours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arigatô, sensei."

Nina sourit en rougissant et s'inclina légèrement. Le professeur la regarda d'un air grave.

"Niina...j'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec toi."

La jeune fille, étonnée, acquiesca.

"Tu...qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?"

Nina eut un hoquet de surprise.

**Masaka...il a appris...?**

"Ano...vous...vous êtes..."

Elle baissa les yeux et s'interrompit. L'homme lui prit doucement le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Je sais que tu m'adores, et je t'assure que c'est réciproque, mais tu dois comprendre que ça ne doit pas aller plus loin...tu vois ?"

Nina resta muette.

"On ne doit pas avancer sur un terrain interdit. J'ai 20 ans de plus que toi, tu pourrais être ma fille. Alors je préfèrerais que cela soit clair. Ne ?"

L'élève se dégagea et fit doucement oui avec la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

"Sumimasen, Niina, mais je devais te le dire. Pour ton bien."

Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur, les larmes roulant à présent sur ses joues.

"Ojisama...je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Mais maintenant...c'est terminé."

Nina attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Nani ? Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? Niina, matte !"

Mais Nina détourna le regard en lançant :

"- Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

- Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Elle courut dans le couloir et disparut sous le regard désolé de son professeur.

**Niina...j'ai pourtant cru que tu allais comprendre. Mais...**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lexique**_

Mata ashita : à demain (bon, on est des otakus, mais y'en a ptete qui savent po xD)

Hayaku : vite

Ohayô : bonjour 

Ittekimas : j'y vais, à plus tard

Sono loro che sono stupidi : ce sont eux qui sont stupides

Ta zoa trekei : les animaux courent (en grec ancien xDDD)

Kalimera : bonjour

Borry : ennuyeux

See you soon : à plus tard (littéralement, on se voit bientôt )

It's gonna be a piece of cake : ça va être du gâteau (dédicace à Lloyd de Tales of Symphonia xD)

Komm schon : allez

Danke :merci

Demo :mais

Masaka : pas possible

Ano : euh

Sumimasen : je te (vous) demande pardon

Voilàààààààààààààààààà !


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je pars demain pour une durée de trois semaines, donc vous aurez la suite à mon retour !

Enjoy

Nina-sama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les bruits de pas de Nina résonnaient sur le pavé. Le silence qu'ils brisaient les rendaient plus sonores encore.

**Ojisama, doshite ?**

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au beau milieu du parc du lycée, à deux kilomètres environ des bâtiments. Elle jeta son sac par terre et laissa les larmes couler.

"Ojisama...aishiteru...dakara..."

Elle prit son pendentif rouge sombre dans sa main et le regarda un instant, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le sac dans un geste rageur. Alors qu'elle sanglotait, debout au milieu de la clairière, le bijou se mit à luire, les volutes de fumée rouge commençant à tournoyer à l'intérieur.

"Iya...Ojisama...iya...IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Un éclat lumineux jaillit alors du pendentif, et deux petites formes atterrirent dans la paume de Nina, encore sous le choc des paroles de l'homme.

"Uruso...nani o kore ?"

Elle tenait à présent deux petits diamants d'un noir de jais, de taille et de forme identiques. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire, et se souvint vaguement avoir brisé la pierre de la boucle qu'elle portait habituellement à l'oreille gauche, symbole des enfants ayant résidé dans un centre d'adoption japonais pendant une longue période.

**Cette pierre était rouge vif, celles-ci sont noires...après tout...quelle importance ? Mais qu'est-ce que je...alors qu'il m'a dit...je me soucie de babioles...**

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna d'un geste vif.

"Ojisama !"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre : celui-ci s'était jetée sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Celestine déposa ses affaires et partit se laver et changer de tenue. A la demande de son père, elle revêtit l'uniforme offert par celui-ci un an auparavant avec l'interdiction formelle de le mettre sans sa permission.

**C'est un jour spécial...puisque je peux le mettre, ce doit être un jour de fête...yeah !**

La jeune fille se regarda un instant dans la glace. Elle portait une robe rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, avec des chaussettes blanches montantes qui allaient jusqu'à la cuisse, et des sandales noires avec une boucle.

"Beautiful girl " (nan nan, Celestine ne s'envoie pas DU TOUT de fleurs...xD)

Elle dévala alors l'escalier, qui comportait tout de même 111 marches, et alla dans la salle de réception, où ses parents l'attendaient.

"Well, Celestine...aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas de cours de piano."

La blonde fixa son père de ses yeux vert émeraude.

"Why ?"

Son père lui montra une boîte de la taille d'une boîte à bijoux.

"Because it's time. C'est le moment de te transmettre l'héritage des Row. Un bijou très rare, très précieux, mais qui ne doit pas être porté et utilisé à la légère."

Il prit la boîte rouge et la tendit à sa fille.

"- Prends-la et mets-la dans ta valise, Celestine.

- Ma...ma valise ?

- Tu pars à Tokyo dans trois jours. Dis adieu à tes amies, tu ne les reverras peut-être pas.

- Pardon ? Father, c'est...je...

- I'm sorry, Celestine, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il est un peu tôt, mais le temps presse. Tu es une Otome à présent, une jeune fille, et tu dois trouver quelqu'un capable de révéler ton pouvoir. Tu t'en sers déjà inconsciemment, mais sa pleine puissance ne sera disponible que lorsque tu auras un Master."

En plein désarroi, Celestine fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle savait que protester ne servirait à rien, sinon à prendre le risque de se voir enfermer jusqu'à son départ. Elle finit par réussir à prononcer faiblement :

"Yes, Father. Je vais me préparer sur-le-champ."

Résignée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"QUOI ?"

Celestine resta muette devant le cri de stupéfaction de son amie dans le combiné.

"J'arrive pas à y croire, Celestine ! Comme ça, de suite là ? Et...us ? Tu y penses ?"

La jeune fille soupira.

"- Of course. Mais c'est ainsi, si Father le souhaite, je le ferai. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si, tu as le choix ! C'est ta vie ! YOUR LIFE ! Pas celle de ton père !

- I'm sorry, but...that's it, ma valise est faite, je pars dans moins de dix minutes.

- Celestine...

- Sorry..."

Elle raccrocha en pleurant silencieusement. Son père tapa alors à la porte.

"On s'en va, Celestine."

Elle se leva et prit ses affaires pour les lui donner, puis descendit et monta dans la limousine, alors que sa mère lui broyait littéralement les mains.

"Téléphone-nous, Celestine darling."

Elle acquiesca, et la limousine démarra en trombe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ariana s'affala sur le pouf du salon et soupira.

"Ahi...mamma mia, l'eau, c'est vraiment pas mon truc..."

Sa mère adoptive rigola et lui apporta à boire.

"Te, Ariana, si tu faisais plus attention...je pense que tu serais plus en mesure d'apprendre. Tu es tellement enthousiaste que tu fais parfois n'importe quoi."

La jeune fille éternua bruyamment.

"Accidenti. Bon, n'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires pour le voyage avec la classe, tu pars dans deux jours."

Ariana se leva d'un bond et fit cul sec.

"Sisisisisisisisiiiiii ! J'y vais tout de sui...ahi !"

Elle venait de s'étaler par terre en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Sa mère soupira à nouveau.

"Ma che...allez, fais attention à toi."

Sa fille se releva et courut vers sa chambre, enfin, vers la petite pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Elle commença alors à s'affairer, et des vêtements se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Enfin, quand la valise fut prête et fermée...

Fermée ?

Disons plutôt qu'elle était déformée par des excroissances qu'on aurait pu croire cancérigènes si ce n'était pas d'une valise dont il était question, et qu'on aurait pu entendre gémir le cuir si celui-ci savait parler, accompagné par un concert de son amie mademoiselle la fermeture éclair...le tout formait une espèce d'hybride à mi-chemin entre le tas de terre très inégal et le tas de linge jeté en vrac sur le sol et enroulé dans des draps avant la machine. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la pauvre valise avait reçu une demi-douzaine de coups de poing, et supporté environ 10 fois le poids d'Ariana dans ses tentatives désespérées de plaquage afin de pouvoir la fermer.

Bref, la valise était fermée, c'était le principal.

Ayant dépensé une énergie considérable dans la bataille avec ses bagages, Ariana se laissa tomber sur son petit lit et attrapa machinalement son collier. Il était bleu, avec une sorte de pierre plate en apparence sertie dans un socle doré. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Ariana avait toujours eu ce bijou. Elle l'adorait, parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit que c'était la seule chose que sa mère lui avait laissé, à moins qu'elle n'ait inventé cette "légende" seulement pour se rassurer et avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher...

**Tiens...il ne brille pas aujourd'hui**.

"Ariana ! A tavola !"

Son estomac répondit à l'appel de sa mère par un énorme gargouillis. Chassant son pendentif de son esprit, elle se précipita vers le salon pour dévorer son repas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheena descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la terre ferme. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps dans la foule : Matsaki était facilement repérable avec ses cheveux bleu sombre et ses yeux d'un vert profond.

"Matsaki !"

Celle-ci sourit en entendant son amie et courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Sheena...tu m'as manquée."

Elles se regardèrent longuement et prirent la direction de la maison de la grecque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Je suis un peu fatiguée, on peut dormir assez tôt ce soir ?"

Matsaki acquiesca.

"Bien sûr. Tout de suite si tu veux. Mais avant, je dois te montrer quelque chose..."

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et en tira une petite bourse de cuir.

"- J'ai acheté ça à mon informateur. Tu sais, l'homme qui me renseigne sur ce qui s'est passé il y a ...

- Yes, je sais. Ta mère, le labo. Je sais.

- Eh bien, il m'a vendu ce truc, que je trouve vraiment beau, mais vraiment bizarre aussi."

Elle montra son achat à Sheena : un morceau de glace taillé en pics, transparent mais tiède, qui ne fondait pas, et qui contenait deux petites pierres gris argenté. Son amie eut un mouvement de surprise, que Matsaki interpréta comme un simple signe d'étonnement et de saisissement.

"Il m'a assuré que ça avait de la valeur, mais n'a pas voulu m'indiquer sa provenance. Je lui fais confiance, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un tel truc, sauf pour décorer."

Sheena la regarda de ses yeux ambrés.

"Listen, si tu as confiance en lui, et s'il t'a dit que c'était précieux, alors ça l'est. J'ai fait une découverte moi aussi il y a peu. Regarde."

Elle sortit une améthyste de belle taille de sa valise.

"Avec mon club d'histoire et d'archéologie, on a eu la permission d'aller faire des fouilles sur un site très prisé, moyennant une somme assez...big, enfin, tu vois. Et en creusant, j'ai trouvé cette belle pierre, et j'ai pu la garder à condition de verser une garantie de ma bonne foi en ce qui concerne la vente et la mise aux enchères d'une telle pièce. Regarde bien."

Matsaki examina attentivement la pierre et laissa échapper un cri. En effet, celle-ci contenait deux pierres similaires à celles qu'il y avait dans son cristal de glace, différentes seulement par leur couleur d'un violet éclatant.

"Pas possible ! On dirait les miennes !"

Sheena acquiesca.

"Ce n'est pas un hasard. I am sure that...il y a un lien. Et ces pierres doivent certainement renfermer...a power. J'ai besoin d'aller demander quelque chose à un ami du club, je peux aller sur ton ordinateur ?"

Son amie fit signe que oui, intriguée.

Une heure plus tard, elles se dévisageaient, estomaquées.

"QUOI ?"

L'ami de Sheena avait parlé d'une légende à propos de pierres que seules les jeunes filles pures et aptes à utiliser leur pouvoir pouvaient porter. Les Otome. Une légende japonaise peu connue, mais qui correspondait parfaitement à la situation des deux jeunes filles à cet instant.

"Ecoute, Sheena...admettons que ce soit vraiment le cas. Qu'en ferions-nous ? Ce pouvoir, pourrions-nous le maitriser ? Arriverions-nous à être raisonnables ?"

Sheena posa sa main sur l'épaule de Matsaki, qui frissonna.

"Ne te pose pas trop de questions, Mats. Nous verrons...tomorrow. Dormons, nous sommes fatiguées, toi par les cours, moi par le voyage. Good night, Mats."

Elle embrassa Matsaki sur la joue, ce qui fit prendre à la jeune fille une délicate teinte rosée.

"Ah...euh...d'accord...bonne nuit, Sheena."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Niina."

L'homme avait prononcé le nom de la jeune fille d'une voix grave et rassurante. Celle qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras se relâcha complètement et pleura un long moment.

"Tu es calmée ?"

Nina leva les yeux vers lui.

"- Hai. Sumimasen, ano...

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais ne t'imagine pas être la seule à souffrir. Moi aussi j'ai mal..."

Il dévisagea Nina et soupira.

"Tu...je t'ai peut-être dit ça un peu brusquement, et j'ai sûrement manqué de tact. Gomenasai, Niina."

Ils s'assirent par terre. Nina desserra alors son poing et regarda les deux petits objets qui avaient jailli de son pendentif rouge.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Nina fit signe qu'elle n'en savait rien.

"C'est sorti de mon collier...quand j'ai...tout à l'heure."

Le professeur examina les pierres, mais ne dit rien à leur propos.

"Je...je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire. Enfin...je veux parler de nous. Tu es mon élève, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être aussi proche que je le voudrais de toi..."

Nina se jeta sur lui et appuya sa tête contre son torse.

"Ojisama, Ojisama, 'suki da yo ! Dakara atashi...zutto...Ojisama no soba ni !"

L'homme serra Nina contre lui et lui caressa doucement la tête, passant et repassant ses doigts dans les couettes et les longues nattes de la jeune fille.

"Wakateru. Nara...nara, trouvons une solution. Si nous nous cachons...peut-être que...ce sera vivable. Ne ?"

Le visage de Nina s'éclaira alors qu'un sourire radieux apparaissait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Hai ! Je suis prête à tout...anata no tame ni."

Ils sourirent et restèrent enlacés ainsi dans le parc, alors que le Soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"On y va, Henrietta ?"

La blonde acquiesca.

"Regarde ma coupe ! Elle est trop belle, harrr !"

Henrietta brandissait son prix à bout de bras en marchant et en criant à tue-tête dans la rue. Son amie souriait d'un air à la fois amusé et embarrassé.

" - A-ah, oui ! Il y a même des pierres précieuses dessus...

- Koooooleuuuh ! J'vais pouvoir être riche si je les rev..."

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Iouke la regarda, inquiète.

"Henrietta ?"

La lutteuse fixait les petites pierres d'un air absent, le regard dans le vague. Elle donnait l'impression d'être là sans l'être.

"Ohé, Hen-rie-tta !"

Henrietta secoua soudain la tête et laissa échapper un "Uh ?" d'étonnement. Elle reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits et lança :

"Ouais, chuis là ! On attend quoi là ? Komm schon !"

Elle partit en courant en direction de la maison, alors que Iouke essayait de la rattraper.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lexique**_

Doshite : pourquoi

Aishiteru : je vous aime

Dakara : c'est pourquoi

Iya : non

Uso...nani o kore : C'est pas vrai...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Darling : chérie 

Accidenti : à tes souhaits

Gomenasai : excuse-moi

Ojisama, Ojisama, 'suki da yo : Monsieur, je vous aime !

Dakara atashi...zutto...Ojisama no soba ni : C'est pour ça que je veux... toujours...être à vos côtés !

Wakateru : je le sais

Nara : alors 

Anata no tame ni : pour toi

En espérant que vous aurez envie de lire la suite !


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrivées

Ohayô mina !

Voilà le chapitre 4, tout nouveau tout beau !

A la demande de plusieurs personnes, je vais continuer à mettre des mots étrangers dans ma fic, puisqu'apparemment ça plaît comme ça...

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant mon petit délire tout droit sorti de mon imagination !

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" - Où étais-tu passée ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Nina, ne refais jamais ça, wakatta ?"

Nina baissa la tête en silence, puis fit signe que oui.

" - Hai, Otoosama. Cela ne se reproduira plus."

Ses parents se regardèrent, inquiets.

" - Nina, si tu as un problème...

- Iye, daijobou. J'avais simplement envie de rester seule un moment. J'ai le droit, ne ?"

Son père la fixa d'un air sévère.

" - Bien sûr, mais...enfin, ce n'est pas courant, alors pour cette fois ça ira."

Elle demanda la permission de monter dans sa chambre, et elle l'obtint. Elle ferma sa porte à clé et s'assit sur son lit, le coeur tout serré.

**Je l'aime tant...et il m'aime également...c'est tellement incroyable...je le protégerai coûte que coûte. Quoi qu'il arrive. **

Elle se leva ensuite et regarda par la fenêtre. Le Soleil, déjà couché depuis longtemps, avait laissé place à une nuit sans étoiles. Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'avait dit son professeur.

**Nous vivrons cachés. Demo...même si je dois partir...qu'il me demande n'importe quoi, et je le ferai. Parce qu'il est...mon Ojisama.**

Elle passa un doigt sur la pierre noire qui avait jailli du collier dans le parc.Elle l'avait mise à l'oreille sur le trajet du retour. Elle était chaude, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

**Quelle pierre bizarre...mais si belle...je détestais tellement celle, rouge, de l'orphelinat. Avec celle-là, je peux essayer d'oublier ce que j'étais et me concentrer sur ce que je suis...je suis celle qu'Ojisama aime. C'est pour ça que je dois être à la hauteur.**

Elle s'assit à son bureau pour faire son travail et ouvrit sa pochette. Une feuille en tomba, et en la ramassant, se souvint qu'elle l'avait glissée dedans à la hâte. Elle lut à voix haute :

" - Programme d'échange international"

Elle se souvint soudain que des élèves devaient venir d'un peu partout pour en apprendre plus sur le Japon et sa culture en général. Cela impliquait l'hébergement de ceux-ci par des familles d'élèves japonais. Et la classe de Nina faisait partie des classes désignées pour cette tâche.

**Je vais demander à Otoosama s'il est d'accord pour héberger une fille étrangère...ça peut être enrichissant pour moi comme pour elle.**

Le coeur léger, et repensant à celui qu'elle aimait, elle descendit afin d'interroger son père.

" - Otoosama ?

- Hai ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Betsuni. J'aurais aimé savoir si tu étais favorable à l'accueil d'une étrangère à la maison dans le cadre d'un programme d'échange linguistique et culturel."

Ses parents se regardèrent, étonnés.

" - Si tu en ressens le besoin, pourquoi pas. Je suis d'accord."

Nina sourit et s'inclina avec ferveur.

" - Arigatô gozaimas ! Elle ne sera pas déçue par son séjour à la maison."

Elle remonta les marches en courant et s'enferma pour travailler pour de bon.

" - Elle est bizarre en ce moment...ne ? Mais une amie pourra peut-être lui changer les idées."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une ombre se faufila dans les rues sombres de New-York. Avec une lime à la main.

**Well. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...**

Juliet avisa un homme qui avait plaqué une femme assez âgée contre un mur dans le but avoué d'abuser d'elle.

" - Laissez-moi ! Please, leave me !

- Oh no, my dear. T'es encore pas mal pour ton âge. Et t'es à mon goût..."

Il glissa un doigt dans le col de la femme et entreprit de la déshabiller sauvagement. Au moment où il pensait avoir ce qu'il voulait, il sentit une lame froide contre sa gorge.

" - Et moi, je pense que c'est de très mauvais goût de faire une telle blague à une jolie femme. Alors, dirty boy, lève tes sales pattes de là. Vu ?"

Il déglutit avec difficulté et réussit à articuler un minuscule "yes". Une fois libre, il prit ses jambes à son cou et détala à une vitesse surprenante.

" - It's all right, Madam ?

- Oh yes, thanks a lot."

La femme, encore sous le choc, rajusta sa veste et fouilla dans sa poche.

"Prenez ceci, mademoiselle...en remerciement de votre gentillesse."

Juliet tendit la main et ouvrit la petite boîte qui y avait atterri en douceur. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux belles pierres rose foncé.

" - Cela vient de la bijouterie qui vient d'ouvrir là-bas...je les ai achetées tout à l'heure, et je comptais les faire sertir. Mais elles vous iront certainement mieux qu'à moi..."

La femme regarda Juliet de la tête aux pieds.

" - But...you're from Boston College ! Que faites-vous dehors à cette-là ? C'est dangereux..."

Juliet referma la boîte et la glissa dans la poche de son uniforme.

" - Don't worry about me, Madam. Je sais me défendre. En tout cas, faites plus attention à l'avenir. Bye !"

Elle tourna les talons et partit en laissant la femme plantée là. Une fois loin, elle ouvrit à nouveau la boîte et regarda mieux les deux pierres.

**Des spinels...ça peut valoir cher, effectivement. La vieille n'était pas radine...**

Elle sourit et rangea la boîte, gardant les pierres dans sa main. Elles étaient chaudes.

**J'en ferai sertir une à mon oreille, je vais lancer une nouvelle mode au bahut...great !**

Elle rentra au campus et reprit sa place en cellule, l'air de rien, en se plaçant devant les barreaux pour cacher son méfait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" - Malika ! Ca y est ! Tu es prise à l'école au Japon !"

La rousse se leva et courut voir son frère.

" - Sans blague ? Ouaaaaah !"

Elle sauta de joie et dansa dans la pièce, son chat la regardant d'un air bienveillant.

" - Tu te rends compte ? Au Japon ! Ja-pon ! J'y crois pas !"

Son frère la regarda en souriant.

" - Oh...mais...et toi ? Tu es pris dans la tienne ?"

Il acquiesca.

" - Oui, j'ai une période d'essai d'un mois. Si je me tiens bien, je serai définitivement admis.

- Te connaissant, ça ne devrait pas être si dur. On part quand ?

- La semaine prochaine.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! T'es sérieux là ? Super !"

Elle courut vers sa chambre et s'assit au sol.

**Ca alors...enfin, on va quitter cette vie de misère. Aller au lycée, étudier comme tout le monde. Quitter cette île...même si j'aime tout le monde ici, je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Et...mon Dieu, le chat ? Oh, on l'emmène et on le cachera ! Super ! J'y crois pas...impossible...ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça.**

Elle regarda alors sa pierre et sourit.

**Elle est jolie...elle aussi je l'emmène. **

" - Malikaaaaa !"

Son frère pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit la main. Il tenait dans sa paume une pierre identique à celle de Malika.

" - Je l'ai trouvée en triant les pierres volcaniques. Je me suis dit qu'elle t'intéresserait, alors..."

Malika bondit et prit la pierre des mains de son frère.

" - Ah euh oui...merci beaucoup ! Elle est super belle !"

Elle sourit d'un air gêné et pencha la tête de côté.

" - Bon, ben on va manger hein !"

Elle partit d'un pas enthousiaste vers la pièce principale en chantonnant.

**Elle est tellement contente de partir qu'elle en est toute guillerette. Bah, c'est normal. Elle est plus âgée, mais des deux, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être le plus posé...**

Il sourit et la rejoignit pour l'aider à faire à manger.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une jeune fille blonde cherchait l'adresse de la maison où elle devait être accueillie pendant son séjour. Elle parcourait une carte de ses yeux vert émeraude, désespérée.

**Du calme. Quiet. Je vais bien finir par trouver. Si le manoir est si grand que ce que Father m'a dit, il doit se repérer de loin.**

Après une heure, elle se retrouvait en face de l'imposante demeure. Elle sonna et déclina son identité.

" - Celestine Row. Je viens de la part de Sir John Row...

- Entrez, Ojiou-sama."

Elle passa le portail et entra enfin dans le manoir. Un majordome lui prit ses affaires et lui sourit.

" - Celestine-sama, soyez la bienvenue dans la demeure des Yoshioka. Votre famille et celle de Monsieur se connaissent depuis toujours et s'estiment. Si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Il entra dans une petite pièce et y déposa les affaires de Celestine, puis la conduisit vers la pièce principale. Elle était immense.

" - Voilà le salon. Le Maître va arriver d'ici peu, veuillez attendre là. Je vous apporte des rafraîchissements."

Elle resta donc là en silence. Un homme entra alors et vit Celestine.

Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux gris foncés mi-longs. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

" - _Welcome_, Celestine. Tu es ici chez toi. Comme tu le sais, tu es là pour apprendre à être une bonne Otome...et je serai ton professeur, en quelque sorte. Mais avant tout, que sais-tu de ce que tu vas devenir ? Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Watashi wa Ashurei, et je suis le maître de ce manoir."

Celestine s'inclina, comme le lui avait dit son père.

" - En vérité...je ne sais pas grand-chose de tout ça. Seulement qu'une Otome doit être dévouée à son Master, et qu'elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux...je n'en sais pas plus..."

Ashurei lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

" - Daijobou, Celestine. Tu apprendras peu à peu. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter. Et...comment va ton père ?"

Ils se mirent alors à discuter alors qu'il l'emmenait pour lui montrer son manoir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" - Fais attention, Ariana !"

La mère de la jeune italienne lui fit ses ultimes recommandations devant la classe de celle-ci. Ariana soupira.

" - Sisi, je sais tout ça. Allez, laisse-moi maintenant...on doit partir."

Les camarades d'Ariana pouffaient derrière. Elle se retourna et leur tira la langue, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

" - On embarque ! Non dimenticate niente, ragazzi !"

Ariana partit en courant, son pendentif bleuté tintant joyeusement contre sa fermeture éclair à l'intérieur.

**Andiamo andiamo ! Au Japon ! C'est fou ! Ahi, sono contentaaaaa !**

Elle s'assit ensuite et attendit le décollage. Lorsque l'avion commença à s'élever, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

" - Ahiiiiii ! Fantaaaaastico !"

Les autres rirent. Ariana était toujours aussi enthousiaste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'avion amorçait àprésent sa descente. Ariana ne tenait déjà plus en place : elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi du trajet et ressemblait à une pile électrique.

" - On arriiiiiive !"

Une fois descendus, les élèves se rassemblèrent autour du professeur.

" - Bene. Adesso, je vais vous répartir. Vous savez que vous allez passer quatre semaines ici, alors je vous prie d'être corrects avec vos familles d'accueil. Capito ?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Je commence alors. Lola, tu vas chez les Yusa. Chiara, Lilia et Stefania, vous allez chez Signor et Signora Buzuki. Ariana..."

La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus et pétillants vers le professeur.

" - ...tu vas a casa dei Wang. Ils ont une fille qui a été adoptée aussi, je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec elle."

Ariana sautilla sur place tandis que le professeur continuait la répartition.

" - Ahiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sarà bene, molto molto bene !"

Ils se dispersèrent ensuite afin de rejoindre leurs familles d'accueil respectives.

**Allora, la fille a aussi été adoptée...elle doit être gentille. Je vais bien m'amuser !**

Elle sourit et regarda la ville où elle allait vivre pendant un mois.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lexique**_

Wakatta : compris ?

Otoosama : père

Daijobou : tout va bien

Ne : n'est-ce pas ?

Betsuni : pas vraiment

Leave me : laissez-moi

Dirty boy : sale mec

It's all right : tout va bien

You're from : vous venez de

Don't worry about me : ne vous en faites pas à mon sujet

Quiet : calme

Ojiou-sama : Mademoiselle

Watashi wa : je suis

Non dimenticate niente, ragazzi : n'oubliez rien, les enfants

A casa dei : chez les

Sarà bene, molto molto bene : Ca va être bien, super bien

A bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5 : Focus point, Tokyo

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre, 5, après de longs mois d'attente...vraiment désolée pour les éventuels lecteurs impatients, l'inspiration m'avait quittée pour Mai-Otome. D'autres choses me sont venues à l'esprit, des événements qui se sont produits dans mon entourage m'ont empêchée de me concentrer sur ce gros projet. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

Bonne lecture ;)

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Henrietta s'étira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel. Iouke la regarda en riant : son amie était toujours aussi spontanée.

"Haaarrrr, il me tarde d'être à demain. J'vais étaler cette mauviette de japonaise ! On n'est pas venues jusqu'ici pour perdre !"

Iouke eut un sourire gêné, puis décida de l'encourager.

"Eh, n'oublie pas ma coupe porte-bonheur, faut bien leur montrer qu'on est les meilleures !"

Iouke acquiesca rapidement et regarda la coupe en question. Elle avait un pressentiment quant à cet objet mais, ne pouvant l'expliquer, elle choisit de se taire et d'aller se coucher dans le lit voisin de celui d'Henrietta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheena était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle s'activait déjà dans la cuisine de Matsaki pour préparer un petit déjeuner très "british". Elle souriait par avance : son amie serait encore toute rouge et gênée, et très mignonne...

En chantonnant, elle termina de disposer les plats et monta pour se rendre dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller. Elle prit une douche et commença à se changer dans la chambre, n'ayant pas vu que son amie s'était réveillée et l'observait d'un air intéressé et plus du tout ensommeillé. Matsaki laissa échapper un soupir, ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Elle se retourna et la vit faire mine de se réveiller. Son imitation était peu crédible, puisqu'elle était rouge pivoine. Sheena éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle, encore en sous-vêtements.

"Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'aies vue me changer...je dois être assez à ton goût si tu m'as observée. Je me trompe ?"

Se redressant sur un coude, Matsaki bégaya :

"Ah, euh pas du tout, en...enfin, je veux dire, sisisi, mais je voulais pas te voir, juste que euh...j-je..."

Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune se pencha vers son amie et l'embrassa doucement, lui coupant le souffle (et la parole, par la même occasion). Les yeux vert émeraude de la Grecque se fermèrent lentement alors qu'elle attirait Sheena vers elle, la plaquant contre son corps tremblant. Sheena se laissa faire avec plaisir et se colla contre celle qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler, leur contact suffisant à exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Puis, Sheena se leva et tendit la main à son amie pour l'inviter à la prendre et à l'accompagner en bas afin de déjeuner. Matsaki lui fit un sourire radieux et enfouit sa main dans celle de Sheena. Elles mangèrent en silence, se lançant parfois des regards complices et amoureux. Enfin, Matsaki prit la parole.

"Dis...Sheena, je voulais te dire...enfin, je pense que t'as compris mais...je t'aime."

A nouveau écarlate, elle se leva promptement pour débarasser, mais Sheena la retint par la main et lui dit doucement :

"I love you too, Matsaki."

Matsaki dégagea sa main pour la passer sur la joue de l'Anglaise, puis continua à débarasser, trop émue pour parler. Elle avisa soudain le morceau de cristal et l'améthyste côte à côte sur la table et eut un sentiment étrange, comme si elle savait que ces deux roches contenant une paire de pierres jumelles allaient tout changer, allaient à la fois les réunir et les séparer, Sheena et elle. Elle sut aussi que ces deux GEMs étaient faites pour elles, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

"Sheena, il faut les mettre à l'oreille selon ce qu'on a lu hier, non ?"

Elle désigna les pierres.

"Alors..."

Elle saisit le morceau de cristal et le tint à deux mains. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci se mit à s'effriter. Il tomba en poussière en quelques instants, rendant les deux GEMs accessibles. Les yeux ronds, elle fixa les pierres, puis Sheena, puis les pierres à nouveau.

"Euh..."

Sheena, intriguée aussi, attrapa l'améthyste. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre tas de poussière avait rejoint le premier.

"What the..."

Elles se regardèrent et eurent la même idée.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient sorties de chez le bijoutier. Elles attendaient d'avoir les GEMs serties dans un socle et une bague, puisque les "Otome" du passé les utilisaient ainsi auparavant.

"Matsaki...si ça se trouve, nous sommes complètement...crazy. Faire sertir des pierres en une matinée, en payant une telle somme...alors qu'on ne sait pas si c'est vrai..."

Matsaki l'arrêta.

"Quand bien même ce serait une simple légende, nous aurions chacune une pierre identique à celle que porte l'autre. Ce n'est pas un signe d'après toi ?"

Sans crier gare, Sheena l'embrassa et la prit par la main pour entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Matsaki, forcée de la suivre, se mit à rire et embrassa du regard les vestes, pulls et autres pantalons en attendant d'avoir leurs GEMs serties.

Une fois rentrées, elles reproduisirent ce qu'elles avaient vu en faisant leurs recherches : chacune mit à l'oreille un exemplaire de la GEM qui lui appartenait et donna la bague à l'autre pour en faire son Master. Elles étaient à la fois Master et Otome ! Sheena récita alors la formule consacrée, sans l'avoir jamais vue ni entendue auparavant.

"Matsaki Krater, toi mon Otome qui porte la GEM, en mon nom, libère ton pouvoir."

Elle continua alors en déposant un baiser sur la GEM de Matsaki...avant de l'embrasser tout court.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi on s'engage, darling. Mais je t'aime. Sache-le."

Matsaki se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard explicite. Elle se décida alors à terminer le "rituel".

"Materialise !"

M.K.

Connected

S.V.

ROBE : ICE SILVER CRYSTAL

MATERIALISE

standing by

START

Un double de Matsaki se créa alors, sortant de son corps comme si c'était son âme. Il était nu et transparent. Un vêtement moulant apparut alors dessus et se dessina rapidement, formant des cercles jaune brillant au niveau du cou, des poignets et des chevilles. Deux lignes brillantes vinrent se tracer sur sa poitrine. Puis, le double fusionna avec Matsaki, qui se retrouva ainsi vêtue de la Robe du Cristal Argenté des Glaces. Ebahie, elle regarda ses mains gantées et toucha ensuite la petite barette métallique qui retenait ses cheveux sur le côté gauche. Les cercles lumineux qui parcouraient les excroissances de fer de ses poignets et chevilles se mirent à tourner.

"Sheena...c'est pas possible...je rêve..."

Son amie l'examinait, tournait autour d'elle, fascinée par cette technologie antique et pourtant très avancée, perdue depuis des années et retrouvée comme par miracle.

"No, no. It's true. Regarde."

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau pour lui prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Convaincue, la Grecque fit quelques pas et sentit une force circuler dans son corps, comme un pouvoir immense ne demandant qu'à se dévoiler.

"Une Robe d'Otome...j'y crois pas..."

Elle tendit la main et, instinctivement, elle sut qu'une arme allait y apparaître. Et effectivement, un bazooka gigantesque s'y matérialisa dans un bruit mécanique. Sheena resta interdite devant cette prouesse.

"Alors là, tu me surprends vraiment, Mats. Un bazooka...yeah !"

Survoltée, elle le toucha, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, s'extasia sur son canon. Matsaki soupira. Elle venait de faire apparaître un truc pareil, et Sheena arrivait encore à parler...

"Dis-moi, si on voyait la tienne pour comparer ?"

La brune acquiesca. Matsaki répéta la phrase et embrassa la GEM violette.

"Materialise !"

S.V.

Connected

M.K.

ROBE : GRACEFUL AMETHYST

MATERIALISE

standing by

START

Comme pour Matsaki, Sheena vit son double surgir de son propre corps et être recouvert par un matériau lisse et collant à la peau. De couleur violette, il arborait les mêmes cercles lumineux que l'autre Robe. Sheena fit apparaître son Elément : une lance articulée avec des plaques. Elle la fit bouger, et les plaques se mirent à bouger à la manière d'un serpent tout en s'allongeant.

"Interesting, isn't it ?"

Matsaki fit oui de la tête, subjuguée par la beauté de son amour. Cette Robe la moulait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Grecque. Celle-ci avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'Elément, trop occupée à mater les formes mises en valeur par la Robe.

"Hep, Mats, je te vois tu sais..."

Elles rirent ensemble, puis désactivèrent leurs Robes.

"C'est vraiment bizarre...Sheena, on devrait faire attention à ne pas trop montrer ça."

Elles se regardèrent d'un air inquiet et entreprirent de continuer leurs recherches afin de mieux comprendre le fabuleux pouvoir qu'elles venaient d'acquérir.

Dehors, un homme glissa une enveloppe sous leur porte...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Malika, on y est ! C'est le Japon !"

L'avion venait d'atterrir, et Malika et son frère ne tenaient plus en place. Ils étaient enfin à Tokyo...depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient !

"Bon, direction le campus !"

Malika sourit à son jeune frère, prit ses bagages et s'engouffra dans le car qui devait les conduire dans leur nouvel établissement...et leur nouvelle maison.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bienvenue au Japon, Ariana-san."

Nina s'était inclinée devant la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Sa correspondante italienne avait des yeux d'un bleu troublant et ses cheveux était tressés en deux nattes châtain foncé.

"Grazie, Nina !"

Nina lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Elle la présenta à ses parents et lui montra sa chambre, qui était voisine de celle qu'occupait Nina. Ariana s'installa et se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis passa distraitement la main sur son collier bleu.

"Ariana-san, il est l'heure de manger !"

Nina venait de frapper à la porte. D'un bond, Ariana se retrouva nez à nez avec elle, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Après le dîner, Ariana prit une douche tandis que Nina travaillait. Elle venait de terminer lorsqu'Ariana passa en tenue plus que légère-une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille-pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller. Eberluée, Nina laissa tomber son stylo.

"Ano...tu sais, Ariana-san...tu n'es pas toute seule...évite de te promener comme ça..."

Ariana passa la tête par la porte.

"Sisisi ! Mais j'avais oublié mes affaires...uwaaaah !"

Sa serviette venait de glisser, laissant l'étourdie en tenue d'Adam. Ne sachant d'abord quel parti prendre, Nina choisit de détourner le regard. Puis, en voyant la gêne et la précipitation de son invitée pour ramasser le tas de tissu par terre, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ariana se joignit à elle, et leur fou rire parvint aux oreilles des parents de Nina, qui regardaient la télé en bas. Ils se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

"Décidément, à peine arrivée, cette Ariana met de la bonne humeur ici...tu te rends compte, Nina a déjà ri deux fois ce soir ! Cette fille est une vraie perle."

Le père de Nina acquiesca.

"Hai...si seulement...si seulement elle pouvait avoir de tels amis au Japon..."

Nina et Ariana discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, tantôt en japonais, tantôt en italien. Elles se comprenaient presque à la perfection : en fait, Nina était quasiment bilingue...Ariana, en revanche, avait du mal avec la langue maternelle de Nina. Mais elle lui promit d'essayer de faire le plus de progrès possible pendant le temps qu'elle resterait chez elle.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à dormir, Nina remarqua soudain le pendentif de sa camarade.

"Ne, Ariana-san...ton collier...il est superbe."

L'Italienne sourit.

"Ah...c'est un souvenir de ma mère. Enfin...il paraît. Sai (tu sais), j'ai été adoptée, moi aussi...et j'ai toujours eu ce collier. On m'a dit que ma mère n'avait laissé que ça avant de me laisser. Alors...c'est quelque chose de précieux pour moi. Capisci ? (tu comprends ?)"

Nina passa machinalement l'index sur l'oreille où se trouvait sa pierre noire et fit signe que oui.

"Mochiro (évidemment)...je comprends tout à fait."

L'heure tardive et la fatigue achevèrent de les convaincre d'aller se coucher.

"-Oyasumi, Ariana-san.

-Buona notte, Nina."

Chacune regagna sa chambre respective et se prépara à la journée de cours qui les attendait le lendemain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, Mesdemoiselles, je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir et ne pas ternir la réputation de l'établissement !"

Les étudiantes de Boston College s'inclinèrent dans un bel ensemble.

"Yes M'am !" (oui Madame)

Juliet soupira. Elle en avait assez de ces codes, de ces règles, de ces chaînes qui l'entravaient plus qu'autre chose. Un voyage scolaire d'un mois au Japon, rien de tel pour aller draguer des beaux Japonais...

"Juliet, je m'adresse à vous en particulier. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous reprendre sur quoi que ce soit. Je n'aimerais pas vous enfermer à nouveau alors que nous sommes au Japon. Is it clear ?" (est-ce clair)

La jeune fille, excédée, fit signe que oui.

"So...vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir. Vous êtes ensuite priées de revenir au campus. See you this evening." (à ce soir)

Juliet s'éclipsa rapidement pour échapper à l'oeil de lynx de la principale, puis, une fois seule, commença à explorer les quartiers de Tokyo...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Materialise !"

Une armure faite de plaques blanches aux bordures décorées recouvrit le corps de Celestine. Ashurei lui décocha un large sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir.

"Ashurei-sama...j'ai réussi..."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

"Je n'en doutais pas, Celestine."

Le Master passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'Anglaise, puis reporta son regard sur sa GEM grise-argentée.

"Avec ça, Celestine...nous serons invincibles."

Radieuse, la blonde aux yeux émeraude se blottit dans les bras de son Master. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, au même titre que son père...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Henrietta tempêtait dans la chambre d'hôtel qui leur était réservée, à elle et à Iouke.

"Rah, c'est d'la scheisse (merde...XD) cette coupe ! Regarde, les pierres se détachent toutes seules !"

Son amie, gênée, ne sut pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle prit donc le parti de la laisser se défouler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, fatiguée, la lutteuse se laisse tomber sur le lit, les deux pierres à la main.

"Borf...la semaine prochaine, de toute manière, j'en aurai une au..."

Une explosion retentit dehors, coupant Henrietta dans sa lancée. Les deux Allemandes se levèrent et regardèrent par la fenêtre. Le spectacle qu'elles découvrirent les laissa sans voix...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6 : Invitation au bal nocturne

Bijouuuuuuuuuuur !

Et voilà un chapitre 6 où, enfin, nos petites Otome se décident à entrer en action, et encore, pas toutes...elles sont lentes à la détente. Le McDo et les jeux vidéo n'ont pas l'air de réussir aux Otome modernes...

Je vous rassure, chuis déjà dehors XD

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre, et que vous accepterez de vous joindre à ces jeunes filles pour le bal...

Nina-sama

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Des cris s'élevèrent dans les rues de Tokyo, signe que la panique s'était emparée de la foule de gens qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Cà et là, des gens couraient et hurlaient, comme s'ils venaient de voir le diable en personne. Et ils n'en étaient pas loin...

"Iouke ! T'as vu ça ?"

Evidemment qu'elle avait vu. La lutteuse montrait du doigt un gigantesque monstre de métal qui ressemblait à une araignée géante munie d'un dard. La créature semait le désordre dans les rues voisines de l'hôtel où étaient censées dormir Henrietta et Iouke.

"Henrietta, ce truc...c'est..."

Mais la lutteuse ne laissa pas à son amie le temps de finir. Telle une possédée, elle tenait dans sa main un exemplaire de la pierre jaune qui s'était détachée de la coupe. Avec des gestes d'automate, elle glissa l'autre pierre dans la main de l'Allemande qui, hébétée, ne put rien faire d'autre qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche rapidement, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle ajusta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez moite, et une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe.

"Henrietta..."

La lutteuse approcha le visage de Iouke de la pierre qu'elle serrait fermement et la força à l'embrasser. Surprise, Iouke sursauta et se dégagea, retrouvant finalement ses esprits.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

D'une voix d'outre-tombe, la blonde répondit :

"Materialise."

Aussitôt, la pierre jaune brilla, et une robe luisante et moulante d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le jaune et le vert recouvrit le corps musclé d'Henrietta. Celle-ci glissa la GEM dans son décolleté et traversa littéralement la vitre, faisant exploser le verre.

"Henrietta ! Qu'est-ce..."

Mais Henrietta était déjà loin, faisant tournoyer une masse criblée de pics au bout d'une chaîne en métal...qui se dirigea droit sur le Slave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cette lettre...Mats, this guy (ce mec) sait quelque chose. On devrait aller au Japon. Vraiment."

Sceptique, la Grecque fixait le bout de papier d'un air à la fois sérieux et méfiant.

"Oui...peut-être bien. Mais je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre risque, tu comprends ? Ce qui me fait le plus peur...c'est le...kindunos (danger). Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. Mais c'est...je ne sais pas..."

Sheena posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

"I know. Mais c'est peut-être bien un moyen de nous faire découvrir la vérité sur ces pouvoirs. Et en cas de problème, on a nos Robes et nos Eléments ! Please, Mats, accompagne-moi."

Devant le regard suppliant de Sheena, Matsaki ne put résister et céda finalement, non sans réclamer une récompense...en nature...que Sheena lui promit de lui donner une fois au Japon (ShizNat fans, contactez-moi si vous voulez un Xtra chapitre lemon yuri sur leur relation une fois là-bas ;)).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nina fut tirée de son sommeil par un pressentiment. Et lorsque c'était le cas, ça ne présageait, en général, rien de bon...

Elle bondit et toucha la GEM à son oreille...quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son professeur en sortir !

"Niina ! C'est moi. Je t'en prie, tu dois venir, vite ! J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos des pierres noires !"

Ca, Nina n'en doutait pas une seconde. Comment aurait-il pu, sinon, lui parler à travers comme on passe un coup de fil ?

"Demo (mais)...mes parents...Ariana...ils vont..."

Le professeur la coupa, impatient.

"Pas le temps ! C'est grandiose ! Tu DOIS venir ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est très important. Hayaku (vite) !"

Nina céda et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit Ariana, en pyjama, plantée sur le seuil de sa chambre, les mains sur les hanches.

"Hé, Nina, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Je viens avec toi !"

Le coeur de Nina battait la chamade. Elle devait vite faire taire son hôte si elle ne voulait pas ameuter tout le quartier...

"Pas question, Ariana-san. Une personne très importante pour moi a besoin que j'aille la voir. Attends-moi ici, onegai (s'il te plaît)."

Ariana fit une moue boudeuse.

"Non, je veux venir. Sinon...je réveille tes parents. Alors ? Che cosa fai (qu'est-ce que tu fais) ?"

Excédée, Nina lui fit signe de s'habiller rapidement. Ariana reparut trente secondes plus tard. Il semblait évident qu'elle avait carrément enfilé ses vêtements SUR le pyjama.

"Quelle tarée...bon, dépêche-toi."

Nina grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna pour faire face à Ariana. Elle crocheta ensuite avec les doigts les deux encoches qui servaient à accrocher les volets de sa chambre à l'occidentale et se laissa tomber. L'étage n'était pas très haut, elle ne ressentit donc qu'un énorme frisson en atterrissant en bas, comme à chaque fois que l'on saute d'une hauteur un tant soit peu conséquente.

"Aspetti (attends) ! Je peux pas sauter d'aussi haut !"

Nina avait envie de l'étrangler. Sa voix était si criarde que Nina était persuadée qu'elle avait réveillé la rue entière.

"Urusei (la ferme) ! Saute et surtout, bouge-toi !"

La pauvre Italienne n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Elle sauta à pieds joints près de Nina et sentit une onde désagréable parcourir son corps des pieds à la tête.

"Ahi, ça fait maAaAl..."

Nina était déjà partie en courant, et Ariana dut donc courir pour la rattraper, non sans jurer qu'elle se vengerait à leur retour par une séance de chatouilles bien méritée. Elle était loin de se douter qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de rentrer...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malika chantait dans sa nouvelle chambre japonaise, au campus de l'école. Son frère soupirait et tentait d'échapper à la torture sonore que lui infligeait son aînée.

"Hey, Malika, tu devrais éviter. Non, vraiment. J'insiste. Ta cuisine est excellente, mais ta voix laisse à dési-"

Il fut coupé par un coussin reçu en pleine figure.

"Tiens, frérot, prends ça ! Ah, au fait...cadeau."

Elle ouvrit la main de son frère afin que sa paume soit face au ciel et y déposa une pierre d'un rouge vif.

"Trouvée sur le volcan, avant de partir. Ca m'a l'air rare, donc je t'offre la jumelle de la mienne. Récompense pour avoir été reçu dans l'établissement. Alors, heureux ?"

Le jeune homme sourit à sa soeur et la remercia. Elle se remit alors à chanter à tue-tête :

"I wanna build my future, my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife...and I'm going to try to get my dreams come true...MATERIALIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !"

Soudain, les deux pierres luisirent, et une tenue saugrenue recouvrit le corps de Malika. Une robe moulante orangée avec des cercles étranges au niveau du cou, de la poitrine, des poignets et des chevilles remplaça l'uniforme scolaire qu'elle portait. Un cercle de feu tournoya au centre de sa Robe, au niveau du nombril, dans une sorte de losange noir. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux Réunionais se regardèrent fixement, puis, dans un bel ensemble, posèrent le regard sur la tenue de Malika. Avant de hurler si fort que la jeune Américaine qui rôdait trois pâtés de maison plus loin s'arrêta net, stupéfaite.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow..what a voice (quelle voix)..."

Juliet Webfang avait interrompu sa promenade nocturne (donc clandestine, puisqu'elle avait un couvre-feu, mais s'était assurée de ne pas se faire pincer, ce coup-ci) en entendant un cri venant de l'immense complexe visible de très loin et qu'elle supposait être un campus.

"Ca c'est du cri. Un viol ?"

Sans prêter plus longtemps attention à cette interruption, Juliet continua sa ballade. C'est alors que des cris retentirent à nouveau.

"Décidément, c'est une habitude de crier, ici..."

Mais elle se rendit compte que cette fois, c'était une foule qui hurlait. Et à en juger le nombre de voix, Juliet se trouvait près d'un quartier très peuplé et animé la nuit...

"Why are they shouting (pourquoi crient-ils) ?"

Elle courut vers la source des cris et freina brusquement en voyant qu'un gigantesque robot en ferraille terrorisait les gens autour de lui.

"Amaaaaaaaaaaaaazing (époustouflant) !"

Elle effleura la pierre rouge sang qu'elle portait à l'oreille d'un geste machinal.

"Materialise."

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir une robe verte arborant des dessins en forme de toile d'araignée recouvrir son corps instantanément.

"L'instinct, y'a qu'ça d'vrai."

Persuadée de se lancer dans un truc "awfully crazy" ("carrément dingue"), elle vola vers le monstre de métal, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle rêvait, attrapée par la tyrannique dirigeante de son établissement pendant sa ronde de nuit...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Celestine, à ta droite !"

L'Otome à la robe blanche esquiva de justesse une patte griffue qui se dirigeait vers elle. Ashurei l'aidait en lui criant des ordres par le biais de la GEM.

"Fais attention, il m'a l'air coriace !"

Celestine était présente depuis l'apparition du Slave en ville. Son Master avait eu vent du projet de l'homme qu'il traquait depuis plusieurs jours déjà sans réussir à prouver qu'il était un Lord potentiel. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi, c'était déjà trop tard, puisque le Slave était déjà là...

"Yes, Master !"

Evitant un nouvel assaut de son adversaire, Celestine chargea et balança son poing dans l'épaule de la créature...qui poussa un cri atroce au moment où son bras droit se détachait de son corps et se brisait en deux sous le choc des pouvoirs de l'Otome en action.

"Que...Celestine, une autre Otome se dirige vers toi ! Méfie-toi, on ne sait rien de ses intentions ! C'est...la Spinelle des Illusions Brisées ! Un pilier !"

La blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux d'un vert intense sentit à peine le courant d'air que venait de générer le passage de sa "congénère". Elle la vit se diriger droit vers le torse du Slave et y enfoncer une main démesurément grande et dotée d'énormes griffes jaunes.

"Impossible...that's (c'est)..."


End file.
